


Spencer's High School Reunion

by raeganrolland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BAMF Spencer Reid, F/M, Spencer Reid goes to his high school reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeganrolland/pseuds/raeganrolland
Summary: Spencer goes to his High School reunion only to discover not much, besides himself, has changed.





	

Reid adjusted his tie for the fifth time in two minutes, “If you keep messing with it, Spence… I'm taking it off.” JJ chastised from behind him. Reid sighed and turned away from the mirror in their shared hotel room, “Sorry, baby. I just… I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” 

JJ turned around from putting her earing in, “Oh, please. We’re going to have fun tonight! I promise. Besides, I wanted to wear this dress at least once before I get too big for it.” She said as she walked up to her husband. He smiled down at her, eyes glowing in adoration, “I love you, Jayje.” 

She smiled up at him and fixed his now short hair, “I love you too, Spence.”

He placed his big and gentle hand on the small, yet noticeable, baby bump. “You look so beautiful…” He whispered before pulling her into a sweet kiss. JJ smiled against his lips before pulling away, “I know you’re nervous. I know what those awful people put you through, but you have a lot to be proud of now. If it gets to be too much we can leave. Now come on, let's go. I heard there is going to be finger sandwiches!” Reid laughed at his adorable wife. Only she would get so excited over mini-turkey sandwiches with the crust cut off. 

In the car, Reid couldn’t help the yawns that frequently exited his mouth. “Please don’t fall asleep at the wheel, we have children to get back to.” JJ said softly from the passenger seat. Reid frowned, “Sorry, this case was just so draining.” He wasn’t lying. They had recently caught the serial arsonist/kidnapper that terrorized suburbs in Las Vegas by setting family homes on fire and abducting the children. 

“I know, but as soon as we have a fun night here… We can go home to Jess and Jamie. Maybe catch a few days off from work.” She said while gently running her thumb over their entwined fingers. 

As they pulled up to the venue, the nerves started to set in. With his stomach flipping and palms sweating, Reid got out of the rental car and stared up at the large banner. 

‘Welcome back class of ‘95!’ was printed on the sign. He rolled his eyes before going around to the passenger side of the car to help JJ out. She took his hand and stood against his front, “Don’t worry, hon. It’ll be alright.” JJ stood on her tippy toes to give him a loving kiss before squeezing his hand and pulling him towards the building. 

As soon as they entered the ballroom hand in hand, multiple pairs of eyes turned to them; widening after reading the nametag pinned to Reid’s suit jacket. Spencer ducked his head under the newfound attention before whispering to JJ, “Want to find those finger sandwiches you were so excited about?” She smiled sheepishly and nodded, “Do you think they have peanut butter and jelly?” Reid laughed and kissed her temple, “Let’s go find out.” 

They were stopped along their way to the food table by a few people who Reid would only consider his old-sort of friends. Most of them were surprised Spencer Reid became an FBI agent and congratulating them on the baby. 

It was awkward to say the least, Reid and JJ could tell they didn’t know what to say to the man in front of them. So the couple just smiled and continued on their way to the food.

Spencer was relieved he hadn’t attracted attention from his past tormentors yet, stomach still churning from walking in the door ten minutes ago. JJ was sitting next to him, sighing happily after finishing off three sandwiches before leaning over to say, “I think I’m gonna go to the restroom, your kid is doing the RainDance on my bladder.” She kissed him quickly before hurrying to the bathroom. 

Reid smiled, watching her walking away before getting up to get some more punch. None of the activities had started, for not everyone was here yet, but apparently that didn’t stop the inevitable torture of Spencer Reid to begin. 

“Well, who might you be?” A female voice implored from behind him. Reid put down the half filled cup of fruit punch and slowly turned around to be greeted with the taunting faces of Alexa Barrett, Harper Harris, Brady Damon, and Nic Somerson. 

Reid put on a tense smile as he faced them, waiting for them all to read his nametag. “Baby Reid?” Alexa asked, utterly shocked. 

“I guess, but I prefer to go by Spencer.” He replied, annoyance apparent in his voice.

All four of his biggest bullies stared at him, none of them recognized the man standing before them. The only thing that was remotely the same was the curly hair, but it was significantly shorter, and the big hazel eyes. “You got bigger.” Nic said, still grimacing at him. 

“Well, I sure hope so. Considering the last time any of you saw me I was twelve.” Reid deadpanned. 

Spencer silently profiled them. Taking in the fuller faces and bellies of the men, overly extravagant makeup, jewelry, and clothing on the women, and the absence of wedding rings on all of them.

Still reeling from the confidence in Reid’s voice, Harper looked around. “I see nobody is with you… Even now you don’t have a girlfriend?” 

Reid chuckled slightly, “Nope. No girlfriend.” Harper laughed a high pitched, nasal sound. “Still no luck with the ladies. What a shocker.” He took a sip of punch, listening to the other three laugh at her joke. 

“No, I just don’t think my wife would be too happy.” He gently wriggled his left hand in front of their still faces for them to see his gold wedding ring. 

“Wouldn’t be too happy about what?” JJ asked, fakely calm smile on her face, while sliding up against her husband’s side - slightly worried about him being cornered against the refreshments table.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, “About me having a girlfriend.” 

“Oh, I don’t think ‘not too happy’ would begin to even cover it mister.” 

Spencer watched their faces morph into shock as they soaked in the sight of the happy couple. Noticing the baby bump and deliriously happy face as she looked at her husband. 

“JJ, this is Harper, Nic, Alexa, and Brady.” She raised an eyebrow at Reid, knowing these four were mainly to blame for her husband's awful high school experience. “Mhmm… Pleasure to meet you all. I’m Jennifer.” She reached out to shake their hands.

They all gently shook her hand still confused and astonished after seeing JJ. She made her way across the line of people, ending with Brady. But Brady held on a bit too long, having the courage to kiss her hand in the process. “Princess, are you sure you want to stay with this beanpole? How about I show you what it’s like to be with a real man?” He waggled his eyebrows a bit at the end. 

JJ pulled her hand away from his and smiled calmly, “I would much rather be with Spence than a man who even can’t see his own penis over his gut.” Spencer choked slightly on punch, the others staring wide eyed at the woman.

Harper cleared her throat, attempting to change the course of the conversation. “So… Spencer. What do you do? Still bore people to death with your incessant ramblings?” 

He smiled slightly, “Occasionally. Depends on what the day brings… But I’m actually with the FBI. The Behavioral Analysis Unit, specifically.” She nodded her head, “Wow, FBI. What are you? Some kind of secretary?”. Both Reid and JJ smirked, “Hardly. We’re both agents, actually.”

Nic scoffed, “I don’t buy this bullshit. I don’t think two FBI agents can take time off to go to a high school reunion.” Reid subtly moved his hand over JJ’s belly, “Not particularly… But we just got done with a case. I’m sure you heard? The serial arsonist and kidnapper that was just caught? Yeah, that was us.” He replied with a hostile voice.

JJ smiled, “Yup, locked him up two days ago… The timing was right so we decided to stay for the reunion. Maybe get some time away from the kids as well.” 

Alexa raised an eyebrow, “Kids?” Spencer rubbed circles on JJ’s belly, “Two and counting.” 

“Poor children. Having a dad like him.” She stage whispered to Harper, who giggled. JJ’s jaw dropped in shock. She was about to say something but Spencer beat her to it, “Wow, you know, it was nice to see you all again. And nice to see how none of you have changed in twenty years.” He tugged on JJ’s hand to lead her away from hem before he was stopped by Brady’s big hand. 

“What, you think you can just walk away? Baby Reid? With your new found confidence and too-good-for-you wife?” 

Spencer turned to face him head on, “Do you know what we do at the Behavioral Analysis Unit? We profile people and study behavioral patterns to catch serial killers. And you, Mr.Damon, are no different. You know what I see when I profile you? I see a man who has aged forty years and gained twice that in weight in the last twenty years because he peaked in high school. I see an adult who still takes pleasure in torturing a person just because he is jealous. I see a man who was thought to do great things after high school because he was the star quarterback but now heats up fake meat at a gas station every morning and gets paid ten dollars an hour. You are the same jealous and spiteful person, but instead of tormenting me over my intelligence… You choose to do it over my success and happiness. You are all that same person. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to go dance with my wife.” 

JJ looked up at her husband in surprise as she was being pulled away from the four bullies, she knew this entire event would bother him. Would bring up unwanted memories of his high school, but watching him stand up to them for the very first time was like watching him patch up old wounds. 

As the swayed on the dance floor, Spencer’s arms wrapped securely around her waist and JJ’s arms around his neck she said, “Are you alright?” 

She expected some angst but only got a warm smile in return, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” JJ looked around for the four adults to find them glaring at the happy couple on the dance floor. “Well, standing up to the people who have caused you so much grief in the past can be overwhelming.” 

Spencer kissed her and smiled, “The four of them? They don’t matter. They are the same people in older bodies, stuck in the same town at a dead end job with no one to go home to. Me? I have the most wonderful family anyone could ever ask for and use my powers to make this world a safer place. They may have won in high school, but me? I won it all.” She surged up to kiss her husband, letting her actions speak for the unsaid words. 

Suddenly the static of the microphone rung out through the ballroom and a smoke-worn voice coughed into it. “H-Hi, everyone… And welcome back class of 1995!” The old principal of Dorado High School, Mrs. Mackner, stood on the decorated stage smiling. 

“Thank you all for coming, I hope you’re enjoying your time.” The crowd clapped and whooped in response. “Now, we all know there are a couple people who we need to commemorate here. People I bet we all wondered what they went off to achieve. Can I get Brady Damon and Harper Harris, the 1995 Prom King and Queen, up here?” Everyone cheered loudly for them as they made their way to the stage. 

They both stood awkwardly on the stage, Harper’s face glistening with oily makeup and Brady’s shirt almost soaked with nervous sweat in the underarms. “So,” Mackner began, “Care to tell us all what you guys have done since high school? Jobs, kids, spouses?” 

Harper, attention hog as always, stepped up to the microphone first, “Well, I work at a high-end designer jean store downtown. No kids yet, don’t want to ruin my figure too early. I still look great for being thirty-three.” She let the crowd laugh at her awful joke before continuing, “And, no trophy husband to bring with me tonight. Although talk to me in a couple years, you’ll see how easy I can get a younger man.” 

JJ and Spencer shared incredulous looks with each other before he had to cover his laugh with a cough. 

Mrs. Mackner was obviously uncomfortable with her answer by smiled anyways, “Well that’s great Harper. And what about you, Mr. Damon?” 

Brady stepped towards the mike, exuding confidence, “I uh, retired a few years ago from my father’s car dealership. Got a nice mound of cash and a Lamborghini out of it too. No kids, no wife. I’m starting to think the bachelor life is the only life for me.” He winked and said the last line with an invitation written into it, letting the crowd chuckle. Mrs. Mackner coughed into her fist, “Alright thank you, Brady… Any questions for them?”

Spencer was well on his way to drag his wife off to a different room before he heard his name being called. “Now, I am sure we are all wondering about one other person. Can I get our 1995 valedictorian up here, Spencer Reid?” JJ patted his chest in encouragement though he was shaking his head in protest. 

She gently shoved him towards the stage whispering, “Go!”. The crowd was quietly clapping as he walked up to the stage. All of them obviously expecting a short, long haired kid but instead getting an eyeful of a tall, slender but built, handsome guy with hair that was no longer shoulder length and curly. There were soft gasps from the crowd and even a wide eyed look from Mrs. Mackner. 

She held out her hand with a warm smile and Spencer shook it, albeit timidly. “Hi Spencer, how’ya been?” 

Spencer looked for JJ in the crowd, to find her staring right at him, offering silent support. He lifted his eyes and straightened his back, “Good. I’ve been good.” Mrs. Mackner smiled, “So, tell us about yourself. Career? Kids, wife? Colleges?” 

He smiled slightly at him, “Well… I went to Yale, Harvard, and Caltech… But I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that.” He coughed a little into his hand. “I am an agent with the FBI, actually. The BAU specifically.” There was sounds of surprise from the crowd, which really wasn’t much of a shock to Reid. 

“Wow, and what does the BAU do?” 

Spencer smiled, “We psychoanalyze behavioral patterns to catch a wide range of serial killers. Actually, my team and I were here on a case this week to assist Las Vegas PD in catching what the media named the Las Vegas Firebug… The timing was right, so my wife and I decided to stay for the reunion.” The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. “That was your team? You caught him in less than a week after months of killing.” 

“We are… we’re very good at what we do.” Spencer was bright red now, eyes cast downward. Mrs. Mackner paused, “You said, your wife?” 

“Uh, yes. Yes I did.” Mrs. Mackner seemed to wait for him to continue before prompting him again, “Well, tell us about her!”

Spencer blushed, “Her name is Jennifer… But she likes to be called JJ. She works with me at the BAU as a communications liaison, but despite talking to the media and picking cases she is one of the best profilers I have ever met. We’ve been married for six years, now… And are expecting our third child in January. A boy this time. Which, I am so thrilled about. I don’t think we or our friends can handle anymore pink hair bows showing up everywhere we go.” He smiled lovingly down at JJ. Anyone who looked at him could see the love in his eyes. 

Mrs. Mackner smiled warmly at him, “Well, that is great Spencer… Care to tell us about your girls?” 

JJ watched as Spencer grew increasingly uncomfortable. He never liked sharing much about his family with strangers, let alone his past bullies. But JJ smiled with a ‘go ahead’ gesture to urge him on. 

“Um… They’re names are Jamie and Jessica… Twins. But they are so incredibly different, yet are each other’s best friends. They turned three six months ago.” He replied. 

Mrs. Mackner was smiling at him with a mouth so wide it looked like her face was going to split in two. “Well, that is absolutely wonderful Spencer. Thank you, and your team, for catching that killer... And, congratulations on the little boy!” 

Surprisingly the other adults in the room cheered exceptionally loud as he got of the stage to head for JJ.

As the couple were sitting at their table, other past students came up to talk with him. Congratulating them on the baby and thanking them for catching the Las Vegas Firebug. Some of them even sitting down to talk about Spencer’s academic achievements. He was still nervous, JJ could tell, but he was growing increasingly happy. Brady, Alexa, Harper, and Nic decided to keep their distance. Only sending disgusted glares from their corner every few minutes or so.

When the reunion ended and the two were walking hand in hand to the car, JJ kissed her husband with brutal force. 

He smiled as she pulled away, “Woah… What was that for? Not that I’m complaining…” JJ tugged him closer to the car and said, “I’m just so proud of the way you handled everything in there with Brady and...” She trailed off before sighing lightly, “You’re just so amazing. Now they know it too.” Spencer smiled before grabbing his wife’s hips, “Jayje. I don’t care if they think I’m amazing or not. All that matters is that I get to go home with the most wonderful woman… And get to spend the rest of the night with her in a prepaid for hotel room.” 

JJ laughed and blushed slightly at the thought. “Good, because I saw strawberries and whipped cream on the room service dessert menu.” 

He pulled her in for one more searing kiss, mumbling, “God, you spoil me.” Before opening up the passenger door and allowing his wife to get in the car. The ride home took half as long to get there, JJ already squirming in her dress; both of them running through the hotel lobby like children in an attempt to get to their room quicker. 

One hour later, JJ was happily passed out next to her husband - snoring the tiniest bit. Spencer watched her, tracing patterns on her bare back, thinking about what he did to get here. How brutal some of his past experiences were, but ultimately bringing him right to this spot. Two wonderful little girls at home, a boy on the way, the best of friends, and the most amazing wife anyone could ever dream of…

And once again, Spencer Reid has won it all.


End file.
